The game of “Roulette” is a standard and public domain casino game where contractors/operators may make wagers on a number, group of numbers such as a row, column, “corner,” “split” or “street,” or a number characteristic, such as “odd” or “even,” or a “red number” or a black number.” The mechanism of the number generation in the Roulette game is determined by spinning a ball in a grooved gutter over a rotating wheel, where the ball later drops into a numbered slot on the wheel to determine the number result. This is the basic form of the game.